Teen Titans Go!: Robin's Ruined Birthday
by gman5846
Summary: Robin is gonna celebrate his birthday. It was going so good, but something happens really bad after this.. Which ruins it! What will it be? Enjoy! TTG Belongs to DC


**11:00 AM:**

(It was another peaceful day in Jump City, where the birthday boy Robin was sleeping, the other titans were sneaking on him for his surprise)

"Ok, you guys ready?" Cyborg whispered

(The other 3 nodded)

"Ok, when we count to three, we will jump out & yell surprise at Robin."

"But how bro?" Beast Boy asked

"You'll see.." Cyborg said

(Then the other Titans snuck up in his room, he was still sleeping. But the other titans went close to his face)

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed which Robin jolted up with a scream & all of them except Robin himself laugh

"TITANS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Robin yelled

"Sorry friend Robin, we just want you to the know that today's your birthday!" Starfire said

Robin blinked a couple times & says "My birthday?"

(They all nodded their head)

"Wow! Thanks you guys! What does it look like?"

"You'll see." Raven said

* * *

**At the kitchen:**

(Then they've all walked to the kitchen, he saw a bunch of balloons, a birthday cake, some silly strings, & even a pin a tail on the donkey game)

"Wow! Thanks titans!" Robin said in joy

"No problem Robin, you'll always be your favorite team leader." Raven said

"Aw! Thanks you guys!" Robin choked up with tears

"No problem bro! Wanna play a pin in a tail in the donkey?" Beast boy asked

(Robin nodded his head)

"Ok!" Cyborg said

(Robin was playing the game, he was holding the tail, but he accidentally put the tail on Raven's face, & he smiles sheepishly)

"Oops.. Sorry Raven.." Robin said sheepishly

"It's ok. Let's open some presents, shall we?"

"Sure!"

(Then Robin opened his presents, his presents were A new staff, his new communicator, a Nintendo Switch, & a baseball with his name on it)

"Wow! Thanks you guys! This birthday is going good!" Robin said

"I'm glad you the asked Robin! Now who's ready for some cake?" Cyborg said

"WE ARE!" The others yelled

"Ok! But first! Let's sing happy birthday to him!" Beast boy said

* * *

**After they sang Happy Birthday:**

(They all cheered & they started to get their silly strings out)

"Uh, titans? I don't think that's-"

(They cut him off as they sprayed silly strings at him, then suddenly, the candles went near Robin's hair & face & he was on fire & started screaming)

(The titans gasp in shock as they stopped using the silly strings)

"Holy *bleep*! Robin is on fire! Somebody put him the out!" Starfire yelled

(Robin was running around screaming & his butt was on fire as well)

"Don't worry bro! Everything is under control!" Beast Boy yelled

(Then Beast boy threw the bucket at Robin's face & got him all soaked, & the fire went out)

"Oops.." Beast Boy whimpered

(Robin went really furious as he never been before..)

"It was this moment that we've knew bro!" Beast boy stuttered

"Yeah. We're *bleep*ed up!" Cyborg replied

"TITANS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! MY BIRTHDAY WAS GOING SO WELL & NOW IT'S RUINED! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'VE ALMOST KILLED ME BY THE FIRE & THE CANDLES! THIS IS A COMPLETE A DISASTER YOU JERKS! I HATE YOU ALL!" Robin screamed as he ran to his room crying & locked the door

"You think we should leave him alone?" Starfire asked

"Yeah, I agree.." Raven replied

(Then the titans began to clean up the mess about what they've done)

* * *

**3:00 PM:**

(Starfire went near Robin's door & began to knock)

"Go away." Robin said on the door

"Robin? I just wanna say-"

"Just go I'm the not in the mood to talk to you now. So go away, now." Robin said on the door

"Can I just speak with you for a minute?"

Robin groans & says "Fine.."

(Starfire unlocked the door & went close to Robin)

"I just want to say that we're the sorry for all the things we've done on your birthday" Starfire said as he comforted her

"It's ok Star. Just don't do it ever again or else I'll kick all of you guys out. Ok?"

"Got it. Now come on. We've done something better for you."

"Really?" Robin asked

(Starfire nodded her head. Then she took Robin to the kitchen)

* * *

**At the kitchen:**

(They both walked to the kitchen, & Robin was surprised that the kitchen was fully cleaned, & back to normal, with the other titans showed up, & the same stuff from the last one.)

"That's a lot better Star." Robin said

"Thanks Robin." Starfire giggled

"No problem." Robin replied

(Then they've hugged for 10 seconds & pulled away)

Cyborg handed the cake to Robin & says "Make a wish buddy."

Robin began to close his eyes & says "What do I wish for?" He said to himself "I know!"

(Then he blew out the candles)

"What's your wish?" Raven asked

"My wish is that I'll be the best team leader to all of you guys out there." Robin said

"Aw! Thanks Robin!" Starfire cooed

"No problem you guys. Thanks for making my birthday a lot better."

"No problem bro." Beast boy replied

(Then they've all went into a group hug together until the screen fades to black)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
